


Playground Questions

by fitz-and-simmons (fitzandjemma)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little Kid AU, Valentine's, fic for the 14th, they all go to primary school together, they're all like 7 or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzandjemma/pseuds/fitz-and-simmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Kid AU. The Valentine's Disco approaches. </p><p>Based off of a conversation I had with some 7 year old girls who had just attended a Valentine's Disco so the behaviour and speech should be fairly accurate for the age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with some 7 year olds at the girl group I volunteer at. Apparently a lot of them have boyfriends??? Anyway it gave me the idea for this. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is my present to you!

Her knees were still covered in scabs from the bike incident which made leaning on them problematic. She winced as she knelt to examine a ladybird in a corner. The rest of her classmates played in the centre of the playground or the Adventure Playground equipment. But she stayed in the secluded spot, filled with dappled light filtered from the large conker tree that grew there. Jemma Simmons was rather fond of science and this ladybird appeared to be giving birth. That was a _sort_ of science and worth missing the games for. Suddenly a shriek and the sound of galloping from behind broke her concentration.

“Jemma, Jemma!”

“Oh hi, Skye.” She smiled as her best friend bounded up beside her and stood up. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Skye had that mischievous look on her face again. Jemma was well acquainted with that look.

“Duh, of course you can.” She said as she dusted off her knees.

“I’ve got a boyfriend!”

“What! Who?” Jemma pretended to be surprised but Skye had had boyfriends before. The last relationship ended when the boy had pushed Skye in the mud. Although, it hadn't been a surprise to Jemma. Grant Ward had always been a mean boy. 

“Trip.”

“No!"

“Yeah I just asked him now and he said yes.”

“Do you love him?” This was the standard question to ask someone when they got a boyfriend or girlfriend.

So much, I want to marry him! But not yet of course. Plus I wanted a boyfriend for the Valentine’s Disco.”

“Do you need a boyfriend for the disco?” Jemma nibbled her lip nervously. She was looking forward to the disco that night but had planned to go alone.

“You don’t need one but it’s good to have one.”

“Should I get one?”

“Probably. Who do you like?”

“Leo.”

“Fitz? But he’s your best boy who’s a friend isn’t he?”

“Yes, that’s why he’d be a good boyfriend. He’s nice and he doesn’t pick his nose.”

“I see what you mean. He’s not ugly either. Not as handsome as Trip but…” She trailed off. Jemma thought this was unfair. Trip may look grown up (he was mistaken for 11 by a teacher once) but Leo Fitz had boy-ish good looks. He had bright blue eyes and curls. She thought he looked like an angel.

“So how do I ask him out?”

“First, you ask him if he likes you. Then if he says yes, ask him to be boyfriend.”

“But I’m shy.”

“I could do it for you if you like.”

“Maybe… Nah I should do it myself. What do I do if he says no?”

“You can always get another. You can’t have Trip but Lance like all the girls so you could ask him.”

“Eurgh, no! He’s gross! He’s going out with Bobbi though, isn’t he?”

“Again?"

“Yeah. I’ll go ask Leo before we have to go back into lessons.”

“I’ll be playing 24 Stables with my _boyfriend_ if you need me.” She emphasised the boyfriend gleefully. 

“Bye Skye!”

Leaving the shade of the tree, Jemma made her way to the Adventure Playground where she knew Leo would be. He spent most of his lunchtimes frog leaping the red blobs. The equipment was extremely busy today and the red blobs had a queue.

She rounded the corner, spotted him, ran up and shouted “Boo!” He yelped and clutched his heart.

“I wasn’t scared you know.” He said as soon as he calmed down.

“Yes you were.”

“Maybe a wee bit.”

The conversation paused as he received his chance to frog leap and she waited for him. As soon as he had vaulted over they joined the back of the queue.

“They never have a line and today there’s a really long one. This sucks!”

“At least it doesn’t happen everyday.”

“I guess.”

She had to ask him now or he’d start talking about something interesting or funny again and she’d be sucked into the conversation.

“Leo…”

“Why do you call me that?” He interrupted.

“What?”

“Everyone calls me by my last name except for you. Not that I mind.” He added the last sentence quickly and blushed a little.

“Because I like you.” Now was her chance. “Do you like me?” She was so nervous she thought she’d faint. 

“Yes I like you.” He smiled. “Of course I like you.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” She regretted it as soon as she said it. He’d say no and then he wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore and then she’d be alone forev-

“Yeah! I’d love to!” He grinned at her, delighted that she'd asked him.

“Thanks Leo. I’ll see you at the disco yeah?” She gave him a quick hug and skipped off to tell Skye, leaving him gazing at her open mouthed and holding up the queue.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

That afternoon, as Jemma was getting ready for the disco, the landline rang.

“Jemma, honey? It’s your friend!”

“Thanks mum!”

She took the stairs two at a time and grasped the phone from her mums hand.

“Hello?”

“Jemma, it’s me Skye.”

“I’ll be seeing you soon, why are you calling me?”

“Here’s the thing. I’ve painted a heart on my cheek for Trip but I don’t want to be the only one with a heart on my face. Will you paint one on yours, for Fitz?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks! You’re the best friend.”

“I’ll go find my face paints.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She wasn’t nervous until she arrived at the disco. She and Leo hadn’t said this was a date or anything but he was her boyfriend and this was a Valentine’s Disco. Plus she had a heart on her cheek for him.

She found him mooching in a corner of the hall, which was usually used for assemblies.

“Hi Leo.”

“Hey. Wanna dance?”

“Yeah!”

As they entered the dancefloor, adorned by glowsticks, the DJ struck up another pop love song. Everyone was doing their best dancing, which involved a lot of leaping. For what felt like hours, the danced and sang at each other. Jemma had never been so happy. Or tired. She loved looking at Leo as they leapt in time with each other, his red and sweaty face aways in her line of sight.

Eventually it had to end and as Mr Coulson made sure every child had a parent to take them home Jemma and Leo made their goodbyes.

“I had a lot of fun Leo.”

“Me too. I like your heart” He said gesturing fondly to her cheek.

“Thanks. It’s for you. And thanks for saying you’ll be my boyfriend.”

“I wanted to ask you if you’d be my girlfriend, but I was too shy.”

Jemma grinned from ear to ear when he said that. She heard Mr. Coulson call out her name but before she left she reached up on her tippy-toes and gave a delighted Leo a kiss on the cheek.

He would cherish it for many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Story Notes -  
> 1\. A ladybug once gave birth on my friend's arm when we were about this age which gave me the idea.  
> 2\. A lot of the playground layout (conker tree, Adventure Playground, big red blobs) is based off my own infants and junior schools.  
> 3\. The girl I was talking to said a lot of the same things as Skye (I love him, I want to marry him, he's only been my boyfriend for a day etc.)  
> 4\. The advice given to Jemma is advice that they gave me.  
> 5\. 24 Stables was the best game  
> 6\. The hearts thing was done by the girl I was talking to, who made her friend paint a heart too


End file.
